You Are In Love
by dramioneislife
Summary: Based on Taylor Swift's song, "You Are In Love". Harmione. EWE.
1. Chapter 1

**This is inspired by Taylor Swift's song "You Are In Love". Check it out if you haven't already. Dedicated to my Harmione-shipper friend, Erica.**

Chapter 1 – Buttons on a Coat

"Harry?" Hermione called from the kitchen of their house. "Dinner's ready!"

When no response came, she shook her head and smiled fondly. She took off her apron and placed it carefully on the countertop, before going out of the kitchen in search of her husband.

She found him in his darkroom, immersed in developing his latest photos, his hair still as messy as it was when they met in first year. Sneaking up behind him, Hermione wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly.

"Hey." Harry whispered, smiling faintly.

"Hey," she whispered back. They stayed like that for a few more seconds, before Hermione stepped back and moved to his side. "Dinner's ready."

Harry hummed and leaned down to kiss her, his developing photos forgotten. Hermione snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, kissing him back.

"Harry."

"Hmm?"

"Eight years ago, would you believe it if anyone told you you'd be marrying me in the future?" Hermione asked, pulling away from the kiss.

Harry adjusted his glasses and looked at her thoughtfully. "No," he answered honestly. "At that time, I only ever saw myself with Ginny. But I guess family was more important to her."

"Me, too. I was thinking about it after you proposed to me. Life really is unpredictable." Hermione told him absently, her mind already wandering back to six years ago.

She and Ron had just broken up and she was still in the phase of being broken hearted. She had spent the past five days working furiously to keep her mind off Ron and then breaking down and bawling her eyes out after work in the comfort of her bed.

The sixth day wasn't any better. Harry turned up at her flat and told her that he and Ginny had a major fight. Apparently, Ron had told the whole Weasleys that he and Hermione had broken up because Hermione had told him that she couldn't stand him any longer and that he had pretended to be the victim. Of course, Ginny being his sister took his side when Harry explained that that wasn't what happened at all.

Hermione only wept harder at the news. She couldn't believe Ron would do this to her after all that they had gone through at Hogwarts.

Two days later, Ginny broke up with Harry, saying that family came first for her before anything. Harry accepted the news fairly well thinking that everything will work out soon enough for the both of them.

He's never been more wrong.

Six Years Ago

Harry barged in into Hermione's bedroom unannounced. Startled, Hermione grabbed her wand from her bedside table and tried to peer through her blurry eyes.

"Who's there?" Hermione asked dazedly.

"Hermione, I know Ron hurt you terribly, but this is plain ridiculous." Harry bit out angrily. Hermione sighed in relief when she recognized his voice and immediately slumped down into the pillows to continue her weeping. "Look at yourself, you're a mess. Have you even eaten?" Harry advanced into the room.

"Go away, Harry." Hermione's muffled voice came out from underneath the blanket she threw over herself.

Harry grabbed the blanket forcefully and threw it to the floor, simultaneously grabbing her arm to sit her up. "Hermione, it's been two weeks! Don't you think this is pathetic enough?"

Hermione glared at him. "Easy for you to say! You and Ginny broke up on amicable terms and I bet my whole fortune you're going to get back in another month or two."

Looking into her tear-streaked face, Harry's face softened. "Two weeks is enough, 'Mione. Come on, get dressed. I'm taking you to dinner."

He ignored her protests as he closed the bedroom door behind him. "Five minutes, Hermione. If you're not downstairs by then, I'm dragging you out of there in your pyjamas." He warned.

She was downstairs before the time was up. Harry smiled softly as he looked at her. Her hair had been tamed and she had changed out of her pyjamas.

"Where are you even taking me, it's already way too late for dinner." Hermione said grumpily.

"We're going to Muggle London. I'm sure there are still shops open tonight," Harry said, checking his watch. It was already ten-thirty in the evening. "Let's go," he said.

Harry grabbed both of their coats, putting his on first before helping Hermione put on hers. Her hand was trembling as she buttoned up the coat so he swept her hands away and buttoned them up himself. When he looked up Hermione was looking up at him, her face unreadable.

"Cheer up, 'Mione. You snagged yourself a handsome date tonight," he joked, smiling lightly.

Hermione reluctantly smiled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right."

Harry held his arm out for her and she took it, rolling her eyes at his actions. "Tonight," Harry said. "We are going to go Muggle."

Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"We're going to Muggle London and eat at a Muggle restaurant and do things that Muggles normally do to have fun during the night." Harry explained, stopping them in front of a car. "And if we're going to do that, transportation will also have to be the Muggle way."

Hermione stared at the car. "Since when did you get a car?"

Harry opened the passenger door and smiled crookedly. "Since now," he said, motioning for her to get in.

Two hours and two full stomachs later found Harry driving around aimlessly, with no definite destination in his mind. Hermione sat beside him, her left arm stuck outside the window. She was surprised at her actions because Hermione Granger had never stuck any limbs out of a moving vehicle before.

"I'm surprised you know how to drive," Hermione said, staring out of the window.

"I had lessons three weeks ago. I hadn't had the opportunity to tell you," Harry said. He had his left hand on the steering wheel, his right arm propped on the window holding a cup of coffee.

"Three weeks? How could you arrange the documents in that small a time? Plus, where did you get the money to buy this car?" Hermione asked turning her head to look at him, her organized side showing through.

"Three weeks is more than enough to get the proper documents, Hermione," Harry said, rolling his eyes at the tone of her voice. "And I've been saving up for this baby for a few months now," he added, smiling sheepishly.

"But how did you get the money? I mean, I'm sure you bought this with Muggle money right?" Hermione asked.

He bumped the cup of coffee against the side of the car a few times. "Well, I know someone who was more than willing to exchange the money for me," he said vaguely.

She looked at him suspiciously. "Why do I get the feeling that we're talking about George, here?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. They were passing a few nightclubs now, their pulsing strobe lights throwing the road into neon colors of red, blue, green and orange. He glanced at her way quickly, his eye catching on something hanging from Hermione's neck. It was the necklace Ron gave her for their anniversary a year ago, glinting blue against a strobe light. He looked away.

"Hey, I know a good place," he said suddenly.

"Where?"

"It's a secret," he said, sitting up straight and placing his coffee cup on the cup holder between them, freeing his hand so he could drive better. "Trust me," he said, flashing a grin.

"Everytime you say that, you get me in to trouble, Harry Potter," she muttered. Harry smiled wider.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all your support! I was thinking that this might extend for another chapter, instead of just three, but we'll cross that bridge when we get there.**

Chapter 2 – You Can Hear It in the Silence

The loud slam of closing car doors was sharp against the silence that enveloped the field at night. Harry started walking without looking back, and Hermione jogged beside him. The night air was cold, their breaths visible against the darkness around them.

Hermione started taking out her wand, but Harry was quick to stop her. "We're going Muggle, Hermione," he said, looking back at her.

"Oh for Merlin's sake," Hermione huffed in annoyance.

"Don't worry, you won't need the light soon," Harry promised.

When they reached the center of the field, Harry took out his wand and conjured a picnic blanket where he laid it down on the grass.

"I thought you said we're going Muggle!" Hermione asked, outraged.

Harry grinned and shrugged. "I didn't bring any blanket in the car."

He sat down on the blanket and laid down, his arms crossed above his head. When Hermione didn't follow suit, he patted the space beside him. "Come on."

"What's this?" Hermione asked, looking down on him.

"Trust me," he just said.

Slowly, Hermione lowered herself on the blanket when Harry suddenly grabbed her arm, making her fall down on his chest. "Harry!"

The chuckle he released rumbled through his chest, Hermione could almost feel it.

"Look up," he whispered. Hermione righted herself up so she was shoulder to shoulder with him. When she did look, her breath hitched.

"This is amazing. How did I not notice this earlier," she wondered.

It was curiously clear and cloudless, even for London. The night sky was filled with stars twinkling brightly, as if glitter thrown into the air. It was painfully breathtaking and Hermione couldn't tear her eyes away from them.

Harry turned his head to look at her. She was so entranced at the sight above her. He remembered feeling the same when he first came here and smiled softly. There was a familiar twinkle in her eyes and he was happy knowing that he was the reason for its return. Suddenly, his heart thudded loudly. His eyes widened and he quickly looked away, his arms—behind his head a moment ago—falling to his sides.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, noticing that something was off.

"N-nothing," Harry said, slightly turning his body away from her.

"What?" She pressed, leaning up on her elbow.

Harry sat up and shook his head, running his hand through his jet black hair. "I said nothing. Let's go. We should head back or we'll fall asleep in here."

Hermione sat up, confusion and worry on her face. "Fine, but we're not over this conversation, Harry."

He stayed silent, but internally agreed with her. He vanished the blanket with a whip of his wand and followed Hermione to the car.

As he got in, he picked up the coffee cup and threw it outside the window. "I hate coffee," he muttered before starting up the engine.

Hermione grunted in disapproval. "Why buy it in the first place?"

He shrugged. "It was the only one available at the moment."

The ride home was silent, filled with tension. Hermione didn't know the reason for its cause, but knew that Harry had experienced an episode of realization back at the field. Whatever it was, she didn't know, but she was sure it was something big enough to disturb him.

Harry, for his part, was preoccupied with his thoughts. When he pulled up, he realized that he was in front of his flat. He cursed.

"Sorry, 'Mione. I forgot to pass by your place."

Hermione shook her head and opened the car door. "It's fine, Harry. Can I stay with you tonight? I'm too tired to apparate. I'll probably get splinched if I tried."

He hesitated. "Yeah. Sure, I guess."

"I'll stay on the couch tonight," he offered, watching Hermione climb the stairs to his bedroom. Hermione looked back at him, one hand on the banister and her eyebrows knitted together.

"What? Why?" She asked.

Harry looked around, searching for the right words. "I'm just trying to give you some space." He nodded. "Yeah, that's right."

Hermione turned her body to fully face him. "Okay, mister. What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Harry said quickly. Too quickly, she observed. "Why are you asking me that? I should be asking you that!"

She sighed, her shoulders slumping as all the fatigue of crying came crashing back at her. "You already know why, Harry." She started climbing up again. "If you want me to believe you, sleep on your own bed tonight. Beside me."

Harry groaned as he heard his bedroom door slam shut. He's in so much trouble. He headed to the kitchen and prepared himself a cup of tea. He just knew he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight. He put his head in his hands, clutching his hair. What was wrong with him? Hermione was his best friend, who, by the way, is not over Ron yet. And he loved Ginny so much that he's still waiting for her to come back to him. So why did his heart react that way back at the field? He only ever experienced that whenever he was around Ginny. He finished his cup of tea and left it on the sink, dreading the walk upstairs.

He hesitated at the doorway to his bedroom. It was dark, and he could make out Hermione's form underneath the blankets. He changed into his pyjamas, noticing her discarded clothes on the floor. He took his glasses off before sliding into bed beside her.

He could see her wearing a shirt of his, and it did weird things to his stomach. Harry cursed at himself silently. What was wrong with him? It's not like he never slept beside Hermione on the same bed before. He flashed back to the time when they stayed at Grimmauld Place for a night and walking in on Hermione's and Ron's hands not far from each other. Before he realized what he was doing, he intertwined both his and Hermione's hand. She stirred from her sleep and then squeezed his hand, holding on to it tightly.

Harry was holding his breath. When a few moments passed and she never moved again, he relaxed.

He didn't know when he fell asleep, but when he woke up, sunlight was piercing through his curtains and his and Hermione's hands were still tangled together. He broke away their connection and instantly missed the warmth her hand provided. He turned on his side to observe her. It was clear that even in sleep, she was still troubled, a crease on her forehead. He smoothed it away with a fingertip.

When he realized what he was doing, he stared down at his trembling hands. He rolled out of bed, showered, and then changed into his clothes before going downstairs to prepare breakfast.

Hermione woke up to a lot of clattering and banging. She frowned, following the noises. As she got nearer, Harry's dark mutterings became discernibly audible. She found him on the kitchen, hunched over something.

"Harry?" She asked, confused.

He turned around, his face a priceless expression of exasperation and she fought the urge to laugh aloud. Harry's eyes widened as he took in her form. She was still in his shirt which barely reached halfway down her thighs, and her hair was a bushy mess.

"Harry, what are you doing?" She asked, not noticing his change of expression. Harry coughed and turned back to the toaster.

"I don't know what in Merlin's name is wrong with this toaster, but it won't release the bread and it's burnt it black!" Harry explained, banging at the toaster again. It coughed up smoke and released a whine.

Hermione burst out laughing. "Merlin!"

Harry stared at her darkly. "Don't just stand there! Help me out."

Hermione pushed Harry aside and fixed the toaster with a wave of her wand. "Honestly, you're a wizard, use your wand," she told him.

When they fetched the bread from the mouth of the toaster, it was burning hot and felt like granite under their hands. Hermione pushed Harry out of the kitchen.

"Go away, and let me finish breakfast," she said, already pulling out ingredients from his pantry.

Harry sighed and decided to get ready for work, before remembering that it was a Sunday. He walked back into the kitchen where the scent of eggs was already wafting through the air.

"I told you to go away," Hermione said, exasperated.

"I don't know what to do with myself," he said.

"Then set the table," she said.

"Are you busy today?" Harry asked, shovelling a mouthful of eggs into his already full mouth.

Hermione shrugged. "Not really, so maybe I'll just go home and mope all day."

Harry looked at her. "No." It came out like an order.

"What?" Hermione asked, looking up at him. He realized he was on his feet without knowing it. He sat back down hastily.

"I mean, I was planning you'd go with me to Diagon Alley today. I wanted to buy a new kit for my broomstick."

Hermione dropped her spoon and fork and sighed. "Okay, Harry. I'm tired of you avoiding this question. What's wrong?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," he said, shovelling more food down his throat. If he thought choking would help him get out of this right now, he'd do it. But he had a feeling Hermione would just ask him again after she helped him breathe.

Hermione just stared at him until Harry couldn't stand it any longer.

"Can't you just give it up?" He asked, also putting down his utensils. He was getting tired of her pestering him.

"No," she said, mimicking the tone of his voice earlier.

"Hermione."

"Harry, I don't understand why you're keeping things from me. I'm your best friend! I want you to know that you should be comfortable talking to me about things." She said, leaning in to express her point.

"That's just the point!" Harry exploded, suddenly standing up. Hermione's wide eyes followed as he started pacing. "You're my fucking best friend and I like you!"

"What are you saying, Harry?" Hermione breathed, dreading the answer to come.

"I'm saying that last night, out in the field, I was looking at you and I realized that I may come to love you. And I know you're still not over Ron and I'm certain that I still harbour feelings for Ginny, but I'm not going to ask you to change how you feel for me just because I confessed to you. I still love Ginny, and… and I'm so confused right now!" He ended, groaning loudly. This is so fucked up. He looked at Hermione. "There. You got what you wanted. Are you happy now?"

Her eyes watered up as she looked at him. "I… I'm sorry." She said.

Harry shook his head and started to walk out of the kitchen, but Hermione stopped him.

"Harry. I'm not ready to be in a new relationship, yet. And you still love Ginny. But I just wanted you to know that… that if things were different, I may have loved you," she said, smiling shyly. "I don't want this ruin our friendship. Friends?" She asked, holding out her hand.

Harry smiled, softly and walked over. "Friends."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Kisses on Sidewalks

Harry and Hermione went to Diagon Alley that day. They acted like everything was normal, but knowing that Harry liked her had Hermione on edge. She wondered how things would have turned out if circumstances had been different. If they had not fallen in love with different people.

Harry kept his word and didn't push her to make a decision so soon. He wasn't in a hurry either. He was still trying to figure something out. Whether Ginny will still want to come back to him and start again. It was difficult. Normally, decisions like this were pretty easy, but considering how their feelings were on the line, he didn't know what to do. If he and Ginny did get back together, where would that leave Hermione and his developing feelings for her?

They went out together a few more times after that. After the first few half-dates, as Hermione awkwardly called them, the media began to notice and started tailing them. Ginny, who regularly subscribes to _Witch Weekly,_ completely broke it off with Harry when he visited the Burrow to see her. The third article concerning Harry's and Hermione's "relationship" had appeared in the mail earlier that morning.

Harry didn't say, but he was completely relieved when Ginny told him to focus on Hermione instead. With every minute he spent time with Hermione, it seemed that he was falling for her more and more and he couldn't seem to stop himself.

* * *

><p>The Boy Who Lived Officially Dating The Brightest Witch of Her Age<p>

The title screamed at Harry as he opened the Daily Prophet. It was written in big bold letters just beneath the headline. It seemed that his lovelife was more important than the latest state of affairs in the wizarding world. He sighed and sipped his hot morning tea, dropping the newspaper on the table disgustedly. He thought only Witch Weekly ruined lives but it seems that the Daily Prophet has also joined in.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked, walking in just in time to see him throw down the paper. Harry wordlessly nodded in its direction.

He expected her to erupt in a furious tirade as she read the article, but she only snorted as she placed the paper back down. Harry lifted his eyebrows at her.

Hermione climbed on his lap, and Harry placed his cup not too gently on the table. "What's funny?" He asked her, shifting restlessly.

She shrugged her shoulders as she snaked her arms around his neck and started stroking the hair at his nape. "I'm just glad it isn't Skeeter or Lavender who wrote the article. It was written like a news article, not a gossip column."

Harry hummed and adjusted the glasses on his face before placing his hands on her waist and pulling her closer. "Then how about we give them something to talk about?" Harry asked, grinning wickedly.

Hermione pulled away, frowning.

"You don't want?" Harry asked, pouting. Hermione shook her head. "Come on, Hermione."

She continued to stare at him. Harry pulled her in when she didn't reply and started kissing down her neck. His glasses poked her neck uncomfortably so Hermione moved away and cupped his cheeks, removing his glasses and placing it behind her on the table. She didn't mind the thing poking her down below though and rolled her hips against his crotch teasingly. Harry groaned low in the back of his throat, his hands tightening on her waist. He continued kissing her on the neck, nibbling and sucking and she threw her head back, moaning softly.

"Go on a date with me today." Harry mumbled into her skin. Hermione grunted noncommittally and ran her hands down his torso and then slipped beneath his shirt. Harry started kissing his way up to her jaw and then to the side of her lips, teasing her. She moved her head to capture his lips, but he moved away and she grunted in frustration.

"Go on a date with me," he said again, grabbing one hand exploring his stomach and kissing it at the pulse.

"Harry, please." She whined.

"Not until you agree to a date with me." He said firmly.

Hermione moved away to glare at him. "Fine. Just kiss me."

"Gladly," he murmured, lowering his lips to her wrist, travelling up her arm. She started to grumble in protest but he silenced her with a firm kiss, and the grumbled turned to a moan.

* * *

><p>"Remind me why I agreed to this again?" Hermione grumbled as they walked through the streets of Diagon Alley, hand in hand.<p>

"Because I have magical powers." Harry reminded her, grinning wickedly.

"That you do," she admitted reluctantly, smiling.

Suddenly, Harry leaned down and captured her lips, surprising her. She tried to push him away. They were on the sidewalk, for Merlin's sake. Everyone could see them! But Harry was insistent and she gave in, kissing him back.

They broke away when they heard the snap of a camera going off. They turned to look at Colin Creevey's little brother, Dennis, holding a camera in his hands, grinning.

"Hey, Harry! Hermione!" He greeted, waving cheerily at them.

"Dennis!" Harry greeted in return, surprised. Dennis walked towards them, snapping a couple more photos.

"Hey, guys. How have you been?" Dennis asked, looking back and forth between the both of them.

"We're good," Harry replied with a grin. Hermione frowned.

"Good afternoon, Dennis. I see you still have Colin's camera. What are you doing for work now?" Hermione asked, looking pointedly at the camera.

Dennis' smile turned sad for a moment but then became sheepish. "Yes, well. I'm officially a photographer for Witch Weekly." He saw Hermione's smile slip and struggled to quickly say something to salvage the discussion. "But don't worry. I'm currently off duty, and this isn't even the camera I use for work. You'll be safe. You guys want to see the photos?" He asked eagerly.

Harry nodded. "That'd be fantastic," he said. Hermione also agreed, albeit warily.

Dennis slipped the camera off his neck and handed it to Harry. Harry scrolled through the photos until he stopped at the one where he and Hermione were still locked together. Harry had to admit it was a good shot, but it paled in comparison to the next one. It was the moment just after they broke away, and they were staring at each other's eyes, lost in the moment. He had a small smile on his lips and she had a small frown on her forehead. He loved it.

Hermione was just thinking the same thing and turned to address Dennis. "This is really good! Could you give me a copy?" She asked.

"Two copies, if it's possible," Harry added.

Dennis grinned. "Of course, no problem. I'll owl it to you maybe the day after?"

"Thanks, Dennis."

"Well, I won't hold you up any longer. Thanks for having the time." Dennis said, already slinging the camera back around his neck.

The moment Dennis was out of earshot, Hermione rounded on Harry. "What were you thinking, you dolt?" She hissed. "If it was anyone but Dennis, our photos would surely be up on Witch Weekly's next issue."

Harry frowned. "But people already know we're dating, Hermione. What's wrong with another set of pictures?"

Hermione huffed. "Nothing! I just—I don't want people reading about our every move. It makes me uncomfortable."

"Then, you're not ashamed of me?" Harry asked nervously. Hermione gaped at him. "Where did you get that impression?" She asked, confused.

"I don't know. You just act like you don't want to be caught anywhere near me," he replied, scratching the back of his neck.

Hermione softened. "Oh, Harry," she sighed, trying hard not to laugh. "I just don't like the thought of everyone knowing my private life through reading it on some magazine where we don't even get interviewed! You know I'm not much of a fan of gossip, Harry."

"I know. I'm sorry, Hermione." Harry said.

Hermione leant up to kiss him in response.

**I apologize for the late update but I didn't have any access to the laptop for almost a week, and I can't exactly write in just a few hours. Thanks for all the encouragements. Rate and review.**


End file.
